


the chemistry between you

by qorisheep



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorisheep/pseuds/qorisheep
Summary: One afternoon, the routine between the two changes and Craig notices something that makes him happy, while Tweek discovers another side of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of the first things I wrote about creek <3
> 
> If any part of the wording is strange, maybe you should give the Spanish version a check with a translator like chrome

It was a while since Tweek spent the afternoons with Craig, it was nothing from the other world, as they played, chatted and ate snacks.

That routine seemed to keep them happy and the blonde wouldn't have had any trouble sticking with it. But that changed one day, when Craig seemed happier than usual, although he knew by mouth of it, that in part, that was for a toy that his father had bought him, he also sensed that there was something else when he was taken almost running to the boy's house after school.

For the first time he was taken to the second floor of the Tucker house, having no time to look at details, he was taken to the room that he could sense was Craig's by a large red racer poster and a star Trek poster, which were the boy's favorite series.

"Wait a minute"

It was the only thing the other child told him before handing him the new toy and running away again. Tweek knew the nerves very well and knew that these were now coming up his back, making him tremble more than usual, but at the same time he did not identify because his nerves were not accompanied by fear. Were there good nerves? As I thought about it, Craig came back with something that was in his arms.

"Come closer," he asked

Curious to see what else he brought, he came up without saying anything.

"Tweek, I introduced you to my little Stripe"

That's when the mystery faded and in front of Craig's outstretched hands and arms, Tweek watched a curious little animal, moving his nose quickly. When he put his nose in his direction, he seemed to smell it.

"Cuiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

A very sharp "cuiiii" escaped the animal as he diged into Craig's arm to hide and began shaking.

"Aaaaaaggh!

In turn, the high-pitched sound escaped from the hair, scaring the blonde, who also screamed and trembed with his lifelong tics.

"I already feel the chemistry between you"

Craig, he had a quiet, soft smile on his lips. Something Tweek didn't see much of, so he took it as a good sign, that whatever the child expected, had been fulfilled.

"Take"

Craig gave him a twig with leaves, coriander maybe?

"What is this?"

"Alfalfa, it is one of the things that guinea pigs eat, cuy, guinea pig, anyway, this is my pet; Stripe.

Tweek approached the alfalfa to the little animal, who pulled his head out of his hiding place in Craig's forearm and when he sniffed, approached anxiously for food. The blonde was amazed at how fast he pulled the twig until he left no more and continue sniffing in search of more. This time it was Craig who gave him another twig.

"Caress it"

"Ahg!"

"If you want," he added

A little dubious, he reached out and doesn't know if it was because the little animal was very focused on eating or thought it was Craig caressing him too, but Craig was left alone eating his food and letting himself be touched by him meekly, something he thought impossible because of his tremors and nerves that the animals would become violent until he had a finger or something else; But it was happening.

That was the first time Tweek met one of Craig's stripes and even though he felt nervous, the fact that the animal also seemed sincerely nervous, somehow strange calming him down because something that fears you is not going to hurt you or rip something off.

That afternoon she was also able to meet another facet of Craig Tucker, her "boyfriend".


	2. Yep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig thinks, it's nice that Tweek is him boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Would it be bad to compare your "boyfriend" to your guinea pig?

Craig had no idea, but after seeing them interact together for a while, that idea went crazy in his mind and he couldn't get it out of there. Because sometimes Stripe's squeals altered Tweek until he squealed and when Tweek was upset by one of the huge theories that emerged from his head, he screamed or spoke loudly until he altered his pet if it was around.

There was also the fact that sometimes both were only observed in silence. Craig appreciated the calm and peace that silence could bring, so it was curious to see how the other two could have a kind of connection in that environment, analyzing themselves and still fearing a little in their clear differences, but willing to explore. The rodent moved his nose from here to there, between the little cart and the blond who was still watching with complete attention every move, but trying not to tremble so as not to cut that moment.

Making a cuy isn't afraid of you takes time, a long time. Even Craig himself had taken time for his pet to let him caress him calmly or try to bite him. Her "boyfriend" also did not seem like a special case, but she had to admit that after a few months her efforts had made little Stripe feel curious about the child who gave her her space to get closer. By this time Tucker had lent his jacket to Tweak so that with the familiar smell, he would calm the little animal to play, meanth he moved from his owner to the other, probably somewhat confused by the mixture of smells. After a while Stripe seemed tired of having been running the toy cart and then exploring the smells of the children, so with a yawn he approached his owner and with his little clubs he clung to the jeans to climb between his legs and settle down to rest, after making his little noises and asking for caresses. The cuys could be very scary, but when they liked you they were like other pets, asking for love and happy to have their owner around.

"Nice stay"

Tweek gave him back his jacket, as the timing of the games seemed to be over, so he didn't have to wear it, other than it was hot for him to wear more clothes than his shirt.

"I think he'll soon let you take him on your own."

The blond boy's bicolor eyes almost shone over it and a smile appeared on his face. Craig who accommodated his pet in his jacket as if it were a camita, was happy that Tweek was patient.

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

To his fate, this did not go as with Clyde, who, having a dog, wanted the animal's confidence to be born from playing and came to alter his pet too carefully or as with Token that was going well, until his pet got upset and bit him hard, which ended up driving his best friend away from touching or playing a lot with his pet , other than he didn't like the hairs he left behind.

Craig got up and wanted to continue with the quiet atmosphere, I turn off the light and the recently glued phosphorescent stars in his room shone.

"You put them in."

"It was a good gift, thank you Tweek"

The next thing was silence where both children watched the place in the dark, sitting near the bed, as they caressed Stripe, while Stripe enjoyed the cuddly. And this was a connection between the three, a quiet evening where everyone enjoyed the silence, the company and the stars that lit it all up.

Craig has never shared so many things that he'll like so much together. Watch red racer, play your favorite video game, then with Stripe and finally calm the stars. The next thought he had would not be something he will delve into until much later; But; the idea of Tweek being him "boyfriend, " all of a sudden, was nice.


End file.
